When Gohan's Away
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: Videl is madly in love with her boyfriend. But there was something about her boyfriends dad that she just couldn't get her mind off of. What will happen when the two of them are left in a house alone together? Read and find out! This one shot is rated M for language and strong sexual content If you don't like those things then don't read!


**When Gohan is Away**

**Goku/Videl**

**Summary: Videl is madly in love with her boyfriend. But there was something about her boyfriends dad that she just couldn't get her mind off of. What will happen when the two of them are left in a house alone together? Read and find out!**

**This one shot is rated M for language and strong sexual content If you don't like those things then don't read!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Videl POV<strong>

Damn, how could he be doing this to me?" I thought to myself as I watch for the second time that week Gohan and his dad training outside. It was amazing how much strength both of them had. But looking at Goku, you could tell that he was holding back from his son, all of this seemed too easy for him. As I watch them, I see every flexing muscle on his body, every little vein protruding from his head as he thinks about his next move, that gorgeous tail that I've so many times imagined wrapping around me to pull me closer. Yes I know that it probably wasn't the most sane thought that I've had, but none of my thoughts are that way when I think about Gohan's dad. I don't know what it was about him that always got me so worked up. Was it his amazing muscles? His super saiyan hair? Or the way that he always played such an innocent role. I'm not sure what it was, but one thing was for sure. I was going to have my way with him one way or another. As I watch them fight I try to make my plan. It seemed like Chichi was never home anymore, since Gohan had gotten in a fight with her and said that he would rather be training with his dad then doing school work she's been putting all of her focus into Goten, making him the son that she really wanted. It was really sad, little Goten hated school. It really sucked for Chichi that the boys were just too much like their father.

As they descend to the ground I watch them smiling. Both of the boys were covered in sweat and scratches from the fight. It was one of the sexiest things that I have ever seen. I look up at them before I stand and hug Gohan. "That looked like a lot of fun." she says smiling to him as she strokes his hair. I see Goku's eyes on me and I can't help but smile a little. Maybe this wouldn't be that hard after all.

Gohan chuckled and looked down at me as he held me closer. "it was...but I don't think you'd be saying the same thing if you were up there having your old man beat you like no ones business." he says laughing before he looks at his dad who smirks. I feel my knees turn to jelly everytime I see that smirk on his face. Every damned time...I sigh and look up at Gohan who was smiling like a fool. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. He seemed very proud of how well he had done against his dad, and for how strong Goku looks I don't blame him. I feel Gohan's arms wrap tighter around me as I look up at him. He was going to tell me something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I knew that the full moon was coming out tonight, and that usually meant that I wouldn't see Gohan for a day or two. I never knew why that was. I just accepted it when we first started dating. It was kind of like our own personal break from each other. Although I hated being away from him a big chunk of the time, it was nice to have our own separation. It made me wonder though, if Goku kept away from Chichi at that time. Maybe it was a saiyan thing, maybe something happened during the full moon that they didn't want to be exposed to people.

As if on cue, Chichi comes out of the house with a bag for herself and for Goten. she looks over at us and rolls her eyes for a moment. "I'll be back Monday Goku, Don't destroy the house while i'm gone." she says before she gets in the car with young Goten and leaves. I watch as she leaves, thinking that it was a little strange. But I decide to let it go as I watch Goku look at Gohan. He gave him a knowing look. I look up at Gohan and sigh.

This means it's time for me to go too doesn't it?" I ask him with a small pout on my face. He looks at me and nods before kissing me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling, the kiss had so much passion that I had never felt before from him. I pull away from him breathless as I smile, kissing his cheek and telling him that I would see him in a few days. As I drive back to my house, I begin to think of how to get that sexy saiyan in bed with me.

I get home and say hello to my dad before I hurry up to my room. I get out my computer and look up the word "Saiyan" A million different things came up but they all seemed to be complete bogus except for one. I click on it and there was all of this stuff about saiyans and how they came to earth and everything. There was even parts about Goku and Vegeta on here. It amazed me that Goku was the first ever Saiyan to reach the earth. It told his entire life story. It made me wonder how in the world this person got all of that information, as I scan through the page again I see a little symbol in the bottom left corner. It was the Capsule Corp. logo.

Now it all made perfect sense. Either Bulma or Trunks put this up on the internet. the reason why was beyond me but for the moment I didn't really care. It was giving me some great information. How the Saiyans were great fighters and they were a warrior race until someone blew up their planet. It was overall a great piece..but nothing in here was telling me what happens in the full moon.

That's when I found it. The very last paragraph of the article. I smile as I start to read it over. The way that it worked was if the saiyan came into contact with a full moon, as in standing outside or in the house and looking at it, they would turn into a giant ape, unable to control their body, their minds were completely given over to the animal instinct and would destroy everything in their path. But if a saiyan wasn't in contact with the full moon (as in they didn't look at it) It caused them to become hungry with desire. Their bodies would be given over to their instincts in a more sexual way rather than being rational beings like they normally were for the most part. As I go through this article over and over again, I'm getting more and more confident that my plan will actually work. My only problem will be actually getting over there. Since both of the men know that this is happening, there is no way that they would let me come over right? Well we were about to find out.

I pull out my phone and text Gohan first. This way I can know if his dad is home alone, or if they're together. "_Hey babe :p… What are you up to?" _I send him before I go through my closet, deciding what to wear. I hear my phone beep behind me and I smile bright. I look back at my phone and see Gohan had texted me back. I smile as I look down and it, trying to read what it said. Gohan was never a great texture.

"_with...Pic...see u in 2day" _I giggle and shake my head, so he was with his friend Piccolo huh? That meant that his poor dad was by himself at his house. I smile and look down at the outfit that I had chosen before I go and take a shower, making sure to pick his favorite shampoo and bodywash, the only reason I know that it's his favorite is because he told me once a long time ago. After I get out and dry my hair. I go back to my room and pull on my black shorts and a tank top, not bothering for panties. I smile before I look at my phone sighing a little. This was going to be the hardest part of the whole thing.

I look at my phone before I dial Gohan's house phone. I wait for him to answer, this was the moment of truth. I feel the butterflies in my stomach full force as I look down at my bed. "H..hello?" I hear come from the other end of the line. My eyes widen, I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to pick up.

"Goku? uhm...this is Videl. I'm sorry if I'm intruding on something but I was hoping you had a minute to talk.." I say nervously. How in the hell was I supposed to get him to do this. There's no way that he's going to fall for it.

"Oh hey Videl...I was uh..just trying to cook me something...but it's not working too well.. but I've got a minute." he says, I could see the small smile on his face as I talk to him. He was such an easy person to talk to it seemed like. So he was having trouble cooking huh? Well now I know exactly what to do. I smile and look at my door and then my clock, the moon was just now starting to rise in the sky. It was now or never.

"oh...well if you want, we can talk while I cook you some dinner. You know that I can cook and that way you won't starve, I know how crucial that is for you." I say giggling, I could hear him laugh in the background before he contemplates my offer. I didn't know if he was going to say yes or no.

"I don't know Videl, won't that be kind of weird just hanging around your boyfriend's father?" he asks me nervously. I smile a little as he sighs, i know that he was about to crack.

"It's not that bad, I mean I'll just be there to cook you a good meal, we'll talk a little and then I'll be on my merry way. Besides I know just like Gohan, you can't turn down a good meal." She says with a smirk on her face, wondering if he caught the double meaning in her words. She hears silence on the other line, he must be thinking hard about this.

"You're right Videl...Alright come on over, besides I don't think that I can cook anything that is nearly as good as your food." he says with a small chuckle.

"Okay..I'll be there soon." I say to him before I hang up and head out of the house quickly. I smile and fly to the small house as quickly as I can. Even though it was night time, the air was nice and warm. it felt perfect outside. Too bad they couldn't be outside for tonight. As soon as I landed, I knock on the door quickly before heading inside and shutting the door. I look around the house and immediately I smell something burning. I smile as I see Goku trying to put out the last of the fire. He turns around and sees me, a bright blush coming to his cheeks as his hand goes to rub his head.

"See I told you I couldn't cook." he says laughing. I didn't think that it was possible that someone that eats so much couldn't cook at all. How in the hell did he eat before he met Chichi? I go over to the stove and shake my head smiling. The whole thing was a mess. I look up at him and sigh happily before I shove him into the dining room.

"Don't you worry, I'll make you something and you're gonna love it. Just stay here for a moment." I say smiling to him before I go back into the kitchen and start over completely. I could feel his gaze on me and it was almost nerve wracking thing in the whole universe, and I loved every second of it. I moved my hips just a little more than normal and just made every movement of mine as sexy as I possibly could. I saw his tail moving around like crazy, he tried to hold it down but it wasn't working. I try and keep my smiles to a minimum as I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He wasn't wearing anything but the bottoms to his orange gi and his boots. God his upper body was absolutely spectacular. Every single muscle on his body just reeked of sexiness. He may not look like much when he had on his shirt, but kami he was definitely a sight to see when he took it off.

I try and focus on what I had come over here for in the first place, but it was so hard with him constantly looking over at me. I hurry to finish it as fast as I can just so I didn't have to concentrate on it anymore. I set out the mountains of food on the table and smile at him . "Here you go Goku...it's all ready." I say to him as I lean over the table, I see him take a peek at what was underneath, making me blush a little. You can have that later, I think to myself as I sit down across from him and watch him eat, I wasn't all that hungry, besides, I figured that he could finish this all by himself. I smile at him and lean back, just watching in amazement.

"Are you sure you don't want any Videl?" He asks with his mouth full. I shake my head and watch him. There was nothing that would stop him from eating, it was like he had no manners at all. Which wasn't surprising.

"No..I'm fine, I ate before I came over." she says to him. Her eyes widen as she realized that she had basically just given herself away. Although it probably didn't matter, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to me anyway. He was too busy stuffing his face. I smile and watch him get up as he clears the last plate. I get up and pick up all of the dishes. "I'll clean up for you, then I'll be on my way." I say as I get some water in the sink to do the dishes.

"Alright, I'm going to wash up, I'll be back." he says smiling to me before he heads upstairs. I stay down here and do the dishes, imagining him getting undressed and going to the shower, thought made my legs quiver in anticipation. I smile and look back at the stairs before I continue what I was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Goku POV<strong>

_She's my son's girlfriend, she's my son's girlfriend, she's my son's fucking girlfriend._

That's what I kept telling myself as I went up to my bedroom. Over and over, but it didn't make it any better. Kami, she was the most gorgeous thing on the planet. I thought about her constantly, but I just couldn't help it. She was so sexy, and she wasn't helping the situation any, coming over on the night of a full moon and cooking the most amazing dinner for me. Not only that she was in a very very revealing outfit, she didn't even wear that around Gohan. It made me begin to think, as I got into the shower, that maybe she was doing it to get to me. I groan under the hot water at the thought. I feel my muscles start to relax as I stand under the hot water. All except for one that is. It as standing at direct attention and my tail wasn't helping the situation any by coming up to stroke it. I groan and lean against the wall. There was no way in hell that I could do this. I could rip her to pieces. Not only that, it was completely wrong of me to do. This was my son's girlfriend that we were talking about. I sigh and look down and watch my tail, it missed getting action as much as I did.

I swat my tail away and replace it with my hand. I lean forward in the shower and stroke myself as fast and hard as I can, I just needed this to go away so that I could get back downstairs and thank Videl for cooking for me. Just imagining her on her knees right in front of me, with that innocent smirk on her face. Kami, that smirk always sent the blood straight down to my cock.

"Fuck...Videl." I groan softly to myself as my eyes flutter closed. I bite my lip and feel myself release in the shower. I stand back up shakily as I look around for a moment smiling. She was right downstairs. This could be my chance to get what I wanted, and from the looks of it she wouldn't protest. I smirk and put on just a pair of sweatpants as I head downstairs, trying to be as quiet as I possibly could. I look over as soon as I get down the stairs to see her drying the last of the dishes. I look at her and smirk before i put my hands on either side of the counter where she was, so that her body was leaning back right against mine. "So if you ate before you came over here...what exactly did you come here for Videl?" I asked her as I pressed my body more into her. I felt her shiver and it only added to my excitement. I run my hand down her side, causing her to shiver under my touch. I chuckle as I look down at her. "Are you alright?" I ask her as I back away from her for a moment, my body resting on the counter to the opposite side.

She turns to look at me and smirks softly "Well if you must know…" she says as she puts the last dish on the towel to dry, she looks up at me with a devious smile on her face. "I actually came here to see if you would have a little...fun with me." She says smirking as her hand reaches down to my tail and starts to stroke the tip of my tail, causing my knees to go weak and my eyes roll gently. I loved when people played with my tail, it as one of my biggest turn ons. The tail wraps around her arm and lets her stroke it happily. She smirks and looks up at me as I gave her a lopsided smile.

"So...you had the same thought that I did huh?" I say as I stand up fully and pick her up by her hips and take her to the table and lay her down on it, it was probably a little rougher than I had intended, but she didn't seem to mind as I heard her groan and look at me, her hand going through her hair as she smirks at me.

"Have at me mr. Saiyan." She says to me as she spreads her legs, biting her lip sexily at me. It took everything in my power not to just rip all of her clothes off and take her right then. I had to take my time with this sexy as hell vixen. I smirk and look down at her. There was nothing stopping me now. I crawl over her slowly and lean down to gently kiss her. I feel her immediately respond to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back with as much passion as her little body possibly could. I groan softly and kiss her deeper as one of my hands went to her lower back and the other went into her hair and slowly started to tug on it, causing her to whimper into the kiss, making me shudder in pleasure.

"You're the most beautiful woman i've ever met." I say softly before I keep kissing her, my tongue slowly running along her lower lip, I feel her mouth open for me and I immediately take advantage of that sweet mouth of hers. It tasted like the sweetest candy. I moan and massage my tongue with her own as my hand slowly strokes her back, she shivers under my touch and I smirk. I pull my mouth away from her and she pouts looking at me. I smile softly before my hand runs up and down her front, my tail wrapping around her thigh. She moans my name before she looks at me breathlessly.

"Goku...I can't take it anymore...please touch me." she says as her hand runs over my chest. I smirk and look down at her as I sit her up on the table and take off her shirt, realizing that she didn't have a bra. My eyes widen before I groan deeply. I sit down in the chair and pull the table as close to me as possible as I look up at her, my face was right at eye level with her chest. I smirk as my hands run from her hips to her chest. I groan as my hands come into contact with her perfect breasts. I massage them gently as I look into her eyes, hers were fluttering like crazy as she tries to keep control. I smirk as I feel my tail run higher up her thigh and start to go into her pants, sometimes it was just too damned impatient.

I moan and look at her "Your body is absolutely perfect." I say to her as I groan and keep massaging her breasts, her nipples poking out from between my fingers. I slowly lean in and take her left nipple into my mouth, causing her to shiver as she whimpers. I could tell that she was enjoying this just as much as I was. I would pay anything to know what she was thinking at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Videl POV<strong>

Oh my Kami...He was absolutely amazing, every single touch and kiss sent fire through my veins. I looked down at him and watched him suck on my nipple, my hands go into his hair and tugs on it gently. I hear a low growl come from deep in his chest and it made my heart flutter. I feel something furry stroking my thigh and trying to get into my tight shorts. I smirk a little as my hand reaches down to stroke it, it immediately wraps around my arm, I take the tip of his tail and rub it gently. It was like every one of his hairs stood on end as he looked up at me, a look of pure lust and desire in his eyes. I smile down at him and bite my lip. "Do you like when I stroke your tail?" I ask him in a soft whisper as I lean down to kiss him. He leans up and meets my lips in a fierce kiss. I groan and keep stroking his tail. His lips latch onto my nipple again as his other hand teases the neglected one. How was it possible that Chichi wasn't all over him? The sex with him was absolutely fantastic.

"G..goku...please." I whimper. I'm not sure what I was saying please to, but it could be a million things. I see him look at me and he smiles gently. His hands move from my breasts down to my stomach slowly, his big hands fumble with the button on my jean shorts, he groans and gets frustrated and about blows them off. My eyes widen as I see the idea in his eyes. I take his hands gently before I smile at him "Let me..I can get it." I say before I unbutton them and take them off for him. I spread my legs for him and he tries to hide the groan that escaped his mouth, but it was almost next to impossible. I bite my lip as I feel his warm muscular hands on my thighs.

"You smell so sweet...just like vanilla and cotton candy." he says smirking up at me. "You used that body wash I told you that I loved." he says to me before he kisses my chest. pushing me back softly with one of his hands. I lay back willingly as I look at him biting my lip. He smiles at me reassuringly before he kisses from my stomach to my hips, his tail stroking my thighs slowly and gently. I groan as I bite my lip, looking down at him. He was teasing me and it wasn't fair. I look at him as I feel his lips on my thighs. I groan and look down at him.

"Don't tease...I've waited so long for this please." I moan and look at him. He chuckles softly before I feel his lips exactly where I've wanted them to be. He licks my lower lips slowly before his fingers spread them slowly, his lips coming into contact ith my clit. I gasp and immediately thrust my hips into his mouth. He groans and holds my hips down, so that I couldn't move. Oh Kami, the things that he could do with his tongue were absolutely amazing. The way that his tongue was moving so quickly and flawlessly to make my legs quiver and shake next to his face. "Oh fuckkkk." I whimper as I look at him. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as well. well I wasn't going to make him stop. My foot makes its way up his leg to feel his raging hard on in his pants. He groans and starts to nibble on my clit, making me scream softly and wrap one of my legs around his head. "Don't...Don't stop please...Goku please." I groan and bite my lip. I knew that I was so so close. There was no stopping it either. He smirks and chuckles at me before he nibbles on my clit once more as one of his fingers enters me roughly.

As soon as that finger was inside of me I was sent over the edge. I scream his name and shake on the table as my orgasm wracked my body. I looked at Goku and bite my lip. As he stood and slowly brought down his sweats, I knew that this night was nowhere near over. He smirks at me as he crawls over me. "The night's only just begun dear Videl." He says in a deep and husky voice. I feel a shiver run all the way up my spine, my tight pussy getting all ready for him. I bite my lip and look at him before I kiss him.

"Please...I need you...right now." I say looking up at him. He smirks at me before he takes my hand in his, leading it down to his cock. As soon as I touch it, my eyes widen. Holy fucking shit he was enormous. I tried to wrap my hand aroudn him but it was impossible. I bite my lip as I start to stroke him. There as no way that he was going to fit inside of me. I look up at him and he sees the concern in my eyes.

He strokes my hair gently and smiles. "Don't worry Videl...I'll go nice and slow for you." He says to me as I look at him. I smile and bite my lip, nodding to him before he lays me back down on the table. I feel his cock at my entrance, the feeling of how I had finally done it was settling over me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, telling him that it was alright to continue. I bite my lip as I feel him enter me fully. My insides felt like they were being ripped out. but it was the single most amazing feeling that I've ever had in my life. I whipmer and look up at him, he looked down at me with a worried look. I smile and kiss him slowly.

"It's okay...it feels so...so good." I say softly to smiles and runs his hands up my arms, pinning them to the table. My back arches in pleasure as I look at him biting my lip. "Y..you can move." I say to him gently. He nods and bites his lip, looking down at me as his cock pulls completely out of me, leaving me empty before he shoves right back into me, filling me to the brim. I bite my lip and look up at him, arching my back. I groan and bite my lip. There was so much feeling and tingling going through my body. I shake as I feel him slowly thrust in and out of me. He looks down at me and moans, he tried to keep his eyes on me but it was almost impossible.

"V...Videl...You're so tight around me..I don..Don't know how long I'll last." He says groaning to me as I look up at him. I lean up and try to kiss him deeply. I groan when his searing hot lips finally meet mine. I bite and nibble on his lip as I hear him growl deep in his chest, causing me to shiver. I was so close, the knot in my stomach was about to kill me if it didn't release itself.

"I...I wanna cum Goku...p..please.." I say desperately as I pant, looking up at him. There was no way that I could keep this up for much longer, his monster cock filling me as I listen to his moans. I bite my lip as I look up at him, my eyes fighting to stay open from all the pleasure that he was bringing me.

Goku smiles softly and nods before he kisses me deeply. One of his hands came down to press against my clit. I gasp and bite my lip groaning as I feel my body give over to the pleasure that he as giving me. I scream his name loudly as my orgasm shakes my body. I look up at him as my eyes fight to stay open. His body was shaking as he released along with me. He thrusts in a few more times before he releases inside of me. He pants and slowly pulls out, pulling his sweats back up before he picks me up smiling.

"W..where are we going?" I ask him. He takes me up to a bedroom that I would assume was his. I look around it before I look up at him with curious eyes.

"I'm letting you rest Videl..because there's no way that I'm done with you yet." He says smirking at be before his lips crashed into mine once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this little one shot, I didn't see any on the site and I thought it would be an interesting pairing so tell me what you think!<strong>

**Happy Reading. **


End file.
